Concomitant with the development of technologies on the mobile communication terminals (hereinafter referred to as “terminal”), the terminals have become convenient means in our daily life, but they are no longer just means for transmitting and receiving voices only. WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) based mobile communication terminals are actively connecting to gateways for get accessed to information wanted by users. The users, if ever wanted, can immediately obtain via WAP based mobile communication terminals important information such as plane schedule, bell sound, game information and even stock market prices.
In order to provide all the information users of the terminals wish to have, lots of contents providers are implementing contents providing services in conjunction with the terminals.
Furthermore, if connected to currently-provided wireless Internet, for example, if connected to NATE which SK Telecommunication manages, all subscriber terminals are provided with the same main menus and contents such that, there arise problems in that, in users view points, the terminals abound with too many unnecessary menus to discourage the users to get accessed to and search wanted contents, and with too much time spent thereon.
For that reason, tools are needed for contents providers to conveniently provide contents services to the users, and collective management of the contents providers hitherto individually managed is required in earnest.
When a terminal is accessed to a wireless Internet, a uniform initial menu is provided to all the users by managers of wireless Internet. In other words, the initial menu is generated regardless of sex, age, occupation, hobby of user of the terminal, such that there arises a problem in that, in order to obtain information the users wants, the users have to search on display screens reeking of too many unnecessary package menu trees.
As contents and the number of contents providers are on the increase, services managed by the wireless Internet also have become enormously extensive to result in the contents providers teaming up according to the kinds of services and managing the wireless Internet. Therefore, there arises a necessity of managing the operations of the wireless Internet for each managing team.
Generally, in order to get information via Internet service, a user should get accessed to Internet search website to input a search word relative to contents to be provided with and search the contents, or input an URL relative to the contents to receive the same. However, if a user erroneously inputs a search word, he or she cannot get the contents correctly and it takes a lot of time to search the correct contents again.
Particularly, because menu information in the terminal relative to the contents cannot be embodied in various languages, there also arises a problem in that the terminal cannot cope with an age where space and time pose no limit.
A user sequentially moves around the contents menus composed of tree structure from a higher level contents menu to a lower level contents menu to search contents he or she wants. Meanwhile, by requesting a movement to a higher WAP page via a higher button provided to the WAP page containing the contents menu, the user can search the wanted contents moving to the higher and lower contents menus.
However, if a user directly moves to the wanted contents menu using various contents search means, and when request is made for the movement to the higher WAP page via pressing the higher button, there arises a problem in that movement is not made to the WAP page containing the contents search means corresponding to a page just before the WAP page including the contents menu.
Meanwhile, if access is made to the wireless Internet for receiving the contents a terminal is currently providing, for example, accessing to NATE which SK Telecommunication is operating, contents which a user is pleasantly provided with according to the user's disposition are partially limited, so that contents menu the user is pleasantly provided with may be partially constrained.
However, even though the contents the user is gladly provided with by the conventional terminal are limited, in order to get provided with the contents, the higher level of menu route for selecting the contents menu which can provide the contents cannot be omitted. This causes a problem in that it is ineffective to get provided with contents because the contents menu route has to be passed every time the same contents are provided. Accordingly, a necessity arises that wanted contents should be provided even by omitting the menu route, by which a user can be effectively provided with enjoyable sought-after contents.
There is a problem in the wireless portal platform currently used in that it is difficult to get a cooperative management with the legacy system (a basic system the conventional mobile communication company used to have prior to introduction of wireless Internet). This is because the legacy system is driven by non-standard protocol, and the system itself is very complicated. Furthermore, Internet services are individualized to cater to customer terminal characteristics and preference menus, and instances are on the increase where contents providers approach the wireless portal platform to inquire into information about the customers. However, when the contents providers approach the wireless portal platform in order to inquire into information on the customers, there has been no strict control on the authority and effectiveness of the contents providers to make it easy for the information on the customers to be leaked out, thereby posing a possible security problem.
Furthermore, there has been no multi-angled management on mobile network operators for collectively managing the wireless portal platform (for example, NATE of SK Telecommunication and MAGICIAN of KTF Telecommunication). The currently-used wireless portal platform requires a plurality of mobile network operators for management but each network operator is not provided with detailed and diverse authority to conform to responsibilities and levels thereof.